


Loneliness

by BlueWindStorm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Dark themes mostly - See first two tags, Incest, M/M, Manipulation, Sibling Incest, Starscourge, Way less dark than my other story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWindStorm/pseuds/BlueWindStorm
Summary: Somnus believes something is wrong with his brother. Why else would he try to avoid him so?





	1. Chapter 1

Something was wrong with Ardyn. 

He’d been acting rather strange in the last month but no one else seemed to have noticed. It was mostly some small, almost inconsequential things that he did that made Somnus feel something was off.

His brother seemed more cold than he usually did around people. Outwardly, he still acted the same but something about how he stood, how he looked made it seem to Somnus that he was acting. Even his eyes seemed far more perceptive, almost piercing in their gaze when they looked at Somnus or anyone else. Their parents did not notice anything wrong, but they were hardly around anyway. They barely even knew their own children.

By far the biggest issue Somnus found wrong was that his brother, the man he had looked up to, the man who had been by his side their whole life… Did not want to be around him anymore. 

It was so very strange. Everything had seemed normal between them until one day it wasn’t. Ardyn barely acknowledged his brother anymore. They rarely spoke or saw one another.

Maybe Somnus was even just imagining the other issues just so he could try to reason why his brother was neglecting him. He had tried to bring him up to him once, but Ardyn had brushed him off.

Was because Somnus was himself now newly considered an adult as a man of eighteen? Did Ardyn now think his younger brother did not need him anymore?

If that was the case, well… Somnus didn’t want to be an adult. He wanted to go back to how things were. When he and Ardyn would be able to talk about everything and anything. When they would laugh as they competed in a hunt or just sat in companionable silence during a game of chess.

* * *

Another month passed and things did not change between the brothers. The older Caelum had began to travel, leaving for days at a time. 

Somnus tried to strike up conversations with his brother when he was around but Ardyn seemed uninterested. He would wander away with some pathetic, at least to Somnus, excuse. The younger brother tried asking Ardyn to play chess with him, hunt with him, train with him. Anything he could think of that they once used to do. But nothing came of it.

So then Somnus tried to orchestrate ways where Ardyn would have no choice but to interact with him. Some of his plans got rather convoluted near the end as he tried to get them together. But it did not work. And it seemed Ardyn could tell what he was doing and asked him to stop his foolishness.

Properly chastised, Somnus did.

The feeling of loneliness the younger Caelum felt intensified.   


* * *

Their parents were dead. Murdered viciously at the hands of some unknown assailant. Somnus was unable to see their bodies thanks to Gilgamesh. He was told it was best not to let his final memory of them be what he saw now. 

The younger Caelum could only wonder how badly the person that killed them must have hated them.

Though they were not the most loving of parents, Somnus had truly loved them. He understood that castle business left little time to raise children. Especially when a strange disease spread across the lands and there was no way to deal with it as of yet. His mother and father had done the best they could, considering their circumstances. It didn’t mean Somnus wasn’t bitter about how little time they had for him but it meant he understood.

In tears, Somnus went to see his brother. He wanted comfort. He wanted his _ family. _

But once again Ardyn told him he was busy. The older Caelum then locked himself away, in his own grief no doubt.

Somnus was left to grieve without the last of his family.

* * *

Somnus watched his brother often but he never seemed to look his way. The younger man began to believe nothing could be done to salvage their relationship now. Ardyn seemed to dislike him. Maybe even hate him if his actions were any indication. His brother wanted nothing to do with him.

“What is the matter?” Gilgamesh asked one day, sensing his Lord’s unhappiness.

“Nothing.” Somnus sighed. He didn’t feel like training today. He looked over at the castle from the training field. He knew which window belonged to Ardyn. What was he doing in there, he wondered. Studying, sleeping, or maybe even gazing out the window? Was he looked at Somnus now?

“Come on now, I can tell there is something wrong.” Gilgamesh prodded.

“It is nothing, Gilgamesh. Just something I must come to terms with that is giving me trouble. Do not worry over it.” 

“As you wish. But as you appear to be of no mind to train today… How about we take the chocobos out for a quick hunt? And then maybe take a short break near the river? It is looking to be a fine day for a little nap, perhaps?”

Somnus smiled, something he had not done often lately, and nodded. Hunting and napping were two things that the younger Caelum was quite partial to. He was glad he still had Gilgamesh.

* * *

It had been almost a year now and both Somnus and Ardyn rarely interacted with one another.

Somnus still found it hard to deal with. He didn’t understand why things were this way. He still wished to fix it.

But it seemed nothing could be done, at least on Somnus’s side. He could only pray Ardyn would come speak with him about what was wrong one day.

* * *

Another tragedy.

Gilgamesh was dead. Somnus’s oldest and dearest friend. The man that had trained him from a young age... Was gone. He too, had been found dead. But this time after a night of battling daemons. Whatever had gotten to him had been vicious, tearing into him like an animal. 

Somnus wept alone in his room after the funeral. Ardyn had not even come to visit his brother that day.

Somnus had no one to grieve with. He was alone.

Weeks passed and Somnus felt even more alone even with people around him. The castle was always busy with people. But the younger Caelum didn’t want them. He wanted his brother.

* * *

Somnus confronted Ardyn finally, his emotions flaring up after celebrating his birthday alone. Ardyn had been gone for his own and Somnus hadn’t even known until he tried to give him his present. That gift now lay discarded underneath the bed in his room. It had been kicked there in anger at the news Ardyn was not even in the castle.

In the middle of the night, with no one else around, the younger Caelum marched over to his brother’s room. Ardyn was already been outside, maybe on his way out of the castle again. He never did inform Somnus when he was leaving.

Somnus had then unleashed his anger, grabbing hold of his brother before he could try to wander away with another excuse. He asked him, voice raised, what was wrong with him, why he was acting that way, why he seemed to hate him, why he didn’t speak to him or even seem to want to be in his presence anymore. Somnus just wanted to _ know. _

… The younger Caelum was wholly unprepared for the reaction he got from his tantrum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure I'd be able to finish this story but I thought I'd try. Should only have two chapters total. Thanks to same writer for helping again. You are truly amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

“Is this not what you wanted?” Ardyn asked his wide eyed brother. Somnus’s blue eyes turned away from him at the question.

“I… Uh...” Somnus swallowed, his mouth dry. He didn’t know what to say. Had his brother just _ kissed _him? And it wasn’t an innocent peck on the forehead like their parents used to do. His brother had pushed him against the door of his room and roughly pressed their mouths together. 

_ But why? _The younger Caelum could only wonder.

“There is no need to be shy here. No one else is around but us.” Ardyn said. “I _ have _ noticed what you’ve been doing throughout this last year Somnus.”

“What do you mean?” Somnus asked, turning his face back to his brother in confusion. Ardyn tilted his head and smiled at him. The smile brought an ache to Somnus’s heart. It had been a very long time since he had seen such an expression directed at him. But the younger brother once again noticed that something seemed off in Ardyn’s gaze.

“The way you’d draw close whenever I would come around. The way you would gaze at me at every opportunity. Your numerous little attempts at catching my attention. The many times you’d try and concoct some silly little plan to get me alone with you.” Ardyn explained. “I tried to distance myself when I saw what was happening. That your affection for me might be more than what was acceptable for siblings.”

Wait, what? No… That’s not how it was… 

_ Was it? _

“Wait, Ardyn. I-” Somnus tried to explain. But Ardyn shook his head, causing him to falter in his words.

“However, you were so very persistent. I didn’t want to think about it… But Somnus, you did not stop trying.”

Somnus was at a loss. He thought back on the last year, is that how Somnus’s actions seemed to Ardyn? He tried to recall the events leading up to this but things were strangely unclear.

Something seemed wrong about that.

The younger Caelum closed his eyes and concentrated. He remembered Ardyn becoming distant with him but he couldn’t recall much of their life before that. He remembered their parents dying but couldn’t recall their funeral or even the reaction of anyone else to their deaths. He remembered Gilgamesh’s death but could not recall anything of the battle he fought in. And yet he was sure he had fought at his mentor’s side. He _ always _ had. Somnus also remembered Ardyn’s birthday but he did not recall many weeks before or after that, not until his own birthday. And so much more.

Other things seemed wrong as well, now that Somnus thought about it. Why did he not remember a single name of any of his servants or soldiers? Why could he not remember their faces? Was there something wrong with him? How could Somnus not recall such things?

And why had he not noticed this until now?

As quick as these thoughts, and the panic with them, had come, they fled from Somnus’s head when he looked at his brother’s golden eyes. _ Wait, golden? When had- _

Somnus shook his head, trying to remember what he was thinking of. Right, Ardyn. 

And what Somnus had done to him.

“I fear I’ve become rather fond of the idea of us together. I’ve only ever desired your happiness.” Ardyn was saying to him.

Looking back, Somnus could see how Ardyn might think such a thing. He really had been rather insistent. He had not taken the hint and continually pursued his brother’s company even when he knew with certainty Ardyn did not want to see him. And even when he stopped that, the younger younger Caelum continually watched him. He really hadn’t been discreet about it.

That was why Ardyn refused to come close to him. Maybe that was why he left so often. It had been Somnus’s own fault.

And why had Somnus been so hell-bent on getting his brother’s attention anyway? Was there maybe some truth to what Ardyn seemed to believe? The younger Caelum would have said no previously, however now he was unsure. 

It felt as if Ardyn was the only real thing in his life, with everything else almost like a dream. He hadn’t realized until now how empty everything else felt. Now that Ardyn was back in his presence, things felt like they made sense.

… Was what his brother thought true? Or was it normal to feel that way towards a sibling? Somnus didn’t think so. He didn’t remember feeling like this before.

The younger Caelum also felt terrible. Ardyn had tried to do the right thing when he noticed Somnus’s actions. And in return Somnus just made things worse. Like some obsessed suitor, he had watched his brother, tried to force them to be in the same place, been uncaring of his uncomfortableness because he wanted his company? And now it had led to this.

Somnus had created those feelings in his brother thanks to his own selfishness.

“Was I wrong in this?” Ardyn asked. “I don’t think I am but it may be that you are unsure of what you desire, my brother.”

Somnus said nothing, unable to. What could he say to him now? What had he _ done _?

“Ah, I see that may be the case. I suppose we can go back to how things used to be. We can forget all of this happened.” Ardyn seemed both hurt and disappointed. The look on his face once again made Somnus’s heart ache.

The elder Caelum stepped away and Somnus panicked.

“Wait, no!” Somnus cried out, grabbing onto his brother’s shirt to prevent him from leaving. He didn’t _ want _to go back to Ardyn ignoring him. Their parents were gone, Gilgamesh was gone. Who did he have left? There was no one.

The servants and soldiers of the castle barely interacted with Somnus unless it had to do with official duties. There was no one else he really interacted with. He felt so alone. Somnus really didn’t want to go back to that.

Somnus made his older brother feel this way by his constant pursual. And now he was making Ardyn suffer over it? Here his dear brother was once again doing the right thing by letting Somnus decide where things should lead.

What did Somnus do to deserve a brother like him? He regretted all of the anger he held towards him. This situation was his own fault, not Ardyn’s. He would face what he had created.

Somnus stepped forward and pulled Ardyn down to press his own lips to his brother’s. A hesitant action as he was still so very unsure. The elder Caelum seemed pleased at the act, responding just a little. Not rough like last time, which would have been too much for Somnus. Maybe he knew that.

It was strange to do this, the younger brother thought as he pulled back. This was his _ brother. _

But Ardyn seemed to be okay with it, and more than that with the way he was smiling at Somnus now. His soft expression once again caused some pain in the younger Caelum’s heart.

… If it was as wrong as Somnus thought it was, Ardyn would not be doing it, or even wanting it, right? And he seemed so _ happy_.

“I am sorry, Ardyn.” Somnus apologized after a moment. “I’m sorry I made you feel this way. I’m sorry for not leaving things well enough alone... Truly, I do not understand what I feel. You do not have to continue any of this.”

“It is alright Somnus. I have accepted this.” Ardyn reached and pulled his brother close to him, wrapping his arms around him in an embrace. “And if you do truly want this as well, we can be together despite what anyone else may think. Our word is final here. Know that I love you dearly, in any way you wish me to.”

“I love you too Ardyn. And I’ve missed you.” Somnus murmured. This felt odd but… It also felt nice. To have someone close by again. Someone he trusted and loved. He wasn’t alone as long as Ardyn was here. Things would be alright now... At the direction of his thoughts, Somnus realized maybe Ardyn was right.

“You… You don’t know how much I’ve_ wished _ for that.” Ardyn cooed. “To hear you say those words.”

There was so much desire in that voice and Somnus was a little taken aback. Had he really created such longing in his brother?

“I suppose we have some catching up to do.” Ardyn said as he let him go. “It has been a rather lonely without you, you know.”

“Yeah…” Somnus averted his gaze from his brother, feeling rather embarrassed now.

“I know it’s quite late but why don’t I dust off that old chess set in my room and we can play a game or two?” Ardyn saw his younger brother’s eyes light up at the suggestion.

“Yes!” Somnus responded, forgetting his embarrassment in his excitement. They hadn't played chess in ages. He had missed that too.

But then the younger Caelum remembered something.

“Oh, wait... Brother, I need to get something. I promise I will be back.” The gift. He needed to get Ardyn’s gift. He hoped it wasn’t broken...

“Of course. Just come back whenever you are ready.” The elder brother watched Somnus turn around and dash off in the direction of his room. He didn’t see the grin slowly form on Ardyn's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure I did this as well as I hoped but here it is. This actually ended up getting a bit longer than expected so there is actually one more chapter left. There were some leftover ideas I had from my previous fic that didn’t fit in with how things ended up progressing there. I ended up trying to incorporate them here instead.


	3. Chapter 3

Ardyn lay on his bed, awake and gazing at the ceiling above him. He turned his head to the side to see his brother resting peacefully on the far side of their shared bed. The younger slept with the covers mostly off of his bare chest. He felt himself smirk at the sight. 

_ What would Somnus say about this? _He thought to himself. It was time to find out. Though this little fantasy had been fun, it was about time to end it. 

Ardyn let his magic to fade, allowing the Starscourge in his brother’s body to retreat from the depths of his mind. Freeing him from the illusions and manipulations it was tasked with bestowing upon him and freeing thousands of years of locked away memories.

Somnus’s eyes snapped open, the feeling of such a disturbance forcing him awake. He looked around wildly until he caught sight of his older sibling. For several long moments, his face held an expression of such confusion as his mind tried to cope. 

The Accursed said nothing as he saw the clarity finally return. Everything would have no doubt changed for Somnus. The illusion broken, he would realize he was not in their former home, thousands of years past. He was no longer the naive, young man he was at that time. He would remember everything now.

“Really?” Was all the Founder King muttered as he pulled the covers off the bed to wrap around himself. He received a chuckle in response. 

Somnus scrambled out of their shared bed, after giving his brother a harsh glare. He narrowed his eyes and he searched the room for the clothes he had left on a nearby dresser. There was a bit of light streaming out of the door, it being halfway open. The man frowned as he looked around. 

Everything was different. No longer did this place feel like home. The ancient mahogany furniture, painstakingly engraved and crafted from the finest trees in the kingdom was replaced with modern counterparts that held none of the same character. The familiar soft light of candles and braziers outside the room was replaced with the harsher glare of artificial lights. The man found that he did not like it.

The Founder glimpsed his clothes and felt a bit of relief. Though he wasn’t naked, his chest was bare. It had felt quite hot in whatever fantasy Ardyn created. In the situation he found himself in, the younger brother was much more comfortable being as clothed as possible around Ardyn. All of this still felt unreal. The memories of the illusory life continued to conflict with Somnus’s own. He tried to sort them out as he snatched his shirt of the dresser and hastily began to pull it on.

Had he really ended up like this? In his brother’s bed?

_ Again? _

“As much as I would have liked to, I took things no farther than what we have already done.” Ardyn remarked as he watched his brother, smiling in amusement. 

What had been done being a few not-so innocent touches and some kisses throughout Somnus’s time here. All of it unwanted, but sometimes barely tolerated or manipulated into being accepted, at least on one side. Somnus was thankful Ardyn truly never tried anything more than that.

“Oh, my thanks. That makes this so much better.” Somnus’s voice dripped with sarcasm. He tried to purge the memories of the things Ardyn had said to him in the depths of the night. Of what they had done together. Nothing explicit but it did not mean he was alright with whatever this was. He was more tolerant however, as this was not the first time he had ended up like this. “You should not want this.”

“Perhaps not. But the desire is there all the same.” Ardyn responded. “And you did consent to this.”

“I suppose.” Somnus sighed. He really _ had _agreed to allow Ardyn the chance to put him under such manipulations. But there hadn’t really been much of a choice to begin with. He was Ardyn’s captive here. He had been for well over a year since being pulled away from the embrace of the Crystal and being infected by the Starscourge. He wasn’t sure how long passed in reality in this recent game so it was likely even longer. 

Being his brother’s captive had been a rather painful, both physically and emotionally, and humiliating experience all in all. But Somnus hoped it would not last much longer. The Chosen King would return and defeat the Accursed one and for all… He was just not sure _ when. _

One thing Somnus hadn’t expected was for things to turn out in Ardyn’s favor every time he created those illusions. But even so, Somnus realized his brother being rather preoccupied by tormenting or manipulating him for his own amusement was a good thing. He was less likely to be going around infecting more humans. 

“It is not as if you gave me any other option. Did you think I would allow you to run rampant across what is left of Eos?” Somnus finished, once he reflected on his time here.

“I don’t think I could have blamed you, had you done so.” Ardyn mused, stretching out on the bed. “But, is it really all that bad? You seem to enjoy my company, as your brother at least. I wonder… Over all these years, have you missed me?”

Somnus paused at that question. He had. And still did. He had missed his brother all the years he had reigned as the first King of Lucis. He had missed him as he waited for the Chosen to finally arise. He had missed him because he felt the real Ardyn was gone. That a monster had taken his place because he had been too blind, too naive, too weak to stop his older brother before it was far too late. That Ardyn could never return until that cursed sickness was expunged from the face of Eos.

The ache lessened over the years but these illusions had brought up that pain and guilt once more. Somnus and Ardyn had been so close during their childhood. They had done everything together, never staying far apart. There had been no other children in the castle, and with the Starscourge about, the boys had rarely been allowed to leave or have other children visit them. Their parents were mostly absent as well. But even so, both Caelum brothers had never been lonely as they had one another growing up. 

“Don’t you find it a little interesting?” Ardyn continued, breaking Somnus out of his thoughts. “Look at where you ended up in this scenario. Even though I did so little. I just spurned you for a time and you became so desperate for my company.”

“I am sure you didn’t manipulate things in your favor just a little.” Somnus retorted. His brother shrugged, not denying anything. He controlled everything when he created that fantasy, from the illusions of every person to Somnus’s own mind, memories and perceptions of the world. Ardyn's power as the Accursed was great, rivaling even the Gods. A hazy recollection made it seem as if a year had passed, but no doubt only a fraction of that time had actually passed in the real world. 

“For Astral’s sake can you put some clothes on?” Somnus demanded, refusing to look at his brother in the same state of undress as he had been. Knowing what he wanted made it uncomfortable. And it wasn’t even hot. That had just been a manipulation that only Somnus felt.

“I won’t for their sake, but for yours I will.” Ardyn relented. He sat himself up and grabbed his own shirt, which was neatly folded on a smaller dresser beside him. “Though, with that attitude, I think I preferred the old you. The one that held so much devotion towards me.” 

“I _ know _ I preferred the old you.” Somnus snapped, crossing his arms as he finally looked at him once he was properly clothed.

“Pity. I wasn’t serious. You’ve gone and hurt my feelings.” Ardyn’s voice belied what he said, full of playfulness. Somnus could say almost anything and it would not matter. Ardyn controlled everything here. He could do whatever he wished. And it was Somnus that he wished for, and did have. At least as a captive. For now that seemed good enough for him.

Somnus rolled his eyes as he sat down on the bed. 

“As much as I enjoyed that experience, that Somnus is not who you are now. I still truly desire the one before me. The one that should have stayed by my side instead of turning away from me. The one I wish to love me again. As something more than a brother.” Ardyn stated. “Even after seeing where you ended up again, you are not swayed in the slightest?”

“I didn’t love you like _ that.” _At least not quite yet, the Founder thought to himself. Ardyn’s own desires would cloud the world and Somnus’s mind. He felt that it was his brother who was making him feel the start of something more than a little uncomfortable to think about. Back in his right mind, Somnus no longer held anything more than brotherly love for Ardyn.

“You also killed our parents.” Somnus knew it wasn’t really them but the pain he had felt at their loss felt real. He had thought himself over it many years ago but it seemed this illusory life reawakened those feelings as well. 

“They were in the way of what needed to happen.” Ardyn waved it off.

“You killed Gilgamesh.” The younger brother accused. Even though it was just an illusion, it had hurt to see him like that. Gil had been one of his first friends, after having been assigned to him as a mentor on Somnus’s fifteenth birthday. His friend was still around in reality, residing now in the Tempering Grounds.

“Also in the way. You needed to be in a certain state of mind to be more receptive. Loneliness really does make you do some strange things. _ Feel _ some strange things.” Ardyn replied, his eyes locking with Somnus’s own and showing the intensity of his emotions for a moment. Somnus could see the desire, the desperation, the _ loneliness_. 

The younger brother looked away, unable to continue looking into Ardyn’s eyes. He felt a wave of guilt crash over him. He had once believed this man unable to feel such things. He believed all the Accursed was capable of was hate, anger and violence. Maybe Somnus had hoped for that so fervently that he deluded himself into believing it. That belief had made it easier to continue with his life, building the foundation of and protecting a kingdom that would last over a hundred generations.

Somnus wasn’t quite sure what happened to Ardyn over the years. He did not understand from where this sudden interest for his younger brother came. Was it the Starscourge twisting the brotherly love he once held? The thousands of years of seclusion that warped his memories and feelings into some type of obsession? Had he always felt this way? Was is a mixture of all or was it something else completely? 

Only Ardyn would be able to reveal the truth. But when asked about it, his brother’s response had always been that it did not matter and would not change things. Maybe even Ardyn himself did not understand.

“Ardyn I’m-” Somnus began, attempting to speak.

“Silence, brother.” Ardyn interrupted, his voice no longer amused. He knew what his younger brother would try to say next. Anger coated his words as he spoke nest. “I do not care for your apologies. They change nothing of what has happened. I have no wish to hear what regrets you carry with you.”

Both brothers were silent after that. The quiet felt rather uncomfortable for Somnus. 

“How long will you continue this? I will never feel the way you want me to feel for you.” The younger brother finally asked as the silence stretched onward. 

“Then it shall be for however long it takes for your dear Chosen to finally return and defeat me. I might as well have some enjoyment with what’s left of this cursed existence…” There was a pause before Ardyn spoke next. “It may surprise you, but your company keeps me… Placated, in some ways at least.”

Somnus was in fact, a little surprised at that. It was strange to him how Ardyn both seemed to hate and love, or at least desire, him at the same time. He would have never believed that anything of his brother remained up until Ardyn brought him here. The rage and hate that festered as Ardyn continued to absorb the sickness into his body seemed too powerful. He had been under completely under its thrall so many years ago. 

But now it seemed, hints of his brother had returned.

A thought came to Somnus, one that had plagued him since Ardyn had been rejected by the Crystal. If he had tried harder to reach his brother from the Starscourge’s clutches years back, could things have been different today? Could his fate have been avoided, in this way at least? Or was it that there really had been no other option? The Founder was unsure.

“The boy is taking quite a while isn’t he? Almost two years have passed already.” Ardyn was speaking again, once again laying back down on the bed. “Do you truly think that clumsy, naive child will defeat me?”

“It is ordained. He will have the Divine power of the Crystal with him. I for one, believe in him.” Somnus stated firmly.

“He reminds me of someone else who was just the same. I wonder... Did you ever fix that statue of the Archaean you so gracelessly destroyed? You had been meaning to for years. The artist was quite heartbroken, remember?” His brother changed the topic rather suddenly. Somnus was a little startled but went along with it. He also did remember that awful thing. He wasn’t surprised Ardyn did too. It had been there again, in that illusion, whole and unbroken.

“I’ll have you know that it was the chocobo that did that…” It was what both Ardyn and he agreed on saying anyway, back before this tragedy. “And no. I did not fix the damned thing.” 

“Of course you didn’t… And oh yes, the chocobo.” Ardyn laughed. And it sounded so heartrendingly familiar. There was no madness in it. No hateful glee or sadism. It was just pure _ Ardyn. _The Ardyn he remembered. Somnus was reminded of his brother all those years ago. His carefree laughter when he was amused at one thing or another. It _ hurt _to hear it from him now. Knowing what he had gone through, knowing how things must be.

“Tell me Somnus, did that overgrown bird miscalculate a warp strike and embed its sword straight through the statue’s skull? And then trip over its feet and knock the entire thing over in an attempt to pull it out?”

“Quiet.” Somnus felt his face color. “It was ugly anyway. The artist only had his piece placed there because he was father’s friend and no one had the heart to tell him how horrendous it actually was.” Though Somnus had never been revealed as the one to have destroyed it, he _ had _ felt guilty. He had meant to try and repair the sculpture and present it back to the artist.

It had been in so many pieces though. So instead, it had become a joke amongst the brothers over the years that followed.

“Oh very true. I was surprised the Archaean himself didn’t come down to smite the thing when it was presented.” Ardyn agreed. He then yawned, seemingly tired. “Now come here. As much as I like to reminisce, I feel rather exhausted from that illusion.”

“... As you wish.” Somnus had been tempted to say no. But he would rather not see his brother’s ire tonight... He had been much more himself than ever before. There had been no cruel mocking, no sadistic glee in how well the manipulations had worked, nothing to put Somnus down, no violence. Today, things had been… Almost like they used to be. 

Somnus maybe wanted it to continue. 

“However you-” The younger brother began to speak his requests but he was cut off.

“Yes, of course. Hands off for anything you would consider untoward… ” Ardyn sighed. “Even if I hold all the power here, see how my desire for you allows you to make such demands of me?”

Somnus ignored the last part and eventually did as his brother bade. Even if he was uncomfortable, he had grown used to this, at least somewhat. He felt such pity for his brother. What was left of him, anyway. What seemed to be more than what he had originally thought possible. And if Ardyn was in a good mood, it was better for everyone. It was less likely he would need to take his anger out on whatever remnants of humanity tried to survive in this darkened world.

The Founder lay back down on the bed, not moving away when his brother shifted closer. It felt strange to do this, but familiar. He could almost imagine them both as children once more, sleeping in the same bed when nightmares got the best of one of them. Ardyn’s presence had always soothed his younger brother with their parents so busy. They had at least had each other at that time to keep the loneliness at bay.

Ardyn had no such thing while imprisoned.

His older brother was correct too. Loneliness really did make you feel some strange things, Somnus thought to himself as he closed his eyes. Even if it had been a manipulation, he had been so willing to do anything to have Ardyn’s company again. And even as a Lucii, Somnus had been waiting, hoping for the Prophecy to finally come to fruition. Then he could finally pass into the afterlife, and whatever it held. He had hoped to see his family once more. His wife. His sons. His friends. 

And Ardyn. Free of the Starscourge.

The two thousand years of isolation and corruption by the Scourge likely turned the love Ardyn once held for Somnus into something else, something much darker. And even despite the corruption, it seemed hints of the brother Somnus once knew was still there buried inside. Somnus could see them sometimes. Not often, so rare, but they _ were _ there. Maybe that was why Somnus had slowly become more complacent from when he was first brought here by Ardyn. Or maybe it was because of the guilt he had carried with him throughout his long life.

Other times though, his brother was as vicious as the daemons he harbored. Seemingly unable to control his anger or vindictiveness. He would venture out into the darkened world and take his anger out on humans and daemons alike. His younger brother would follow along when he was able. He could sometimes calm his brother, but not often. Most of the time he would end up being the victim of his brother’s rage, but that was better than some hapless human. Somnus would survive, the human would not.

Somnus had tried often to convince Ardyn to give up his plans for revenge but he would hear none of it. The Gods would pay, he would snarl in response. His eyes would glow with unrestrained rage and hatred. Many times, his younger brother’s pleas had resulted in violence inflicted upon him. But the Founder King would continue his endeavor.

But it seemed just like the Prophecy showed, it would have to be the Chosen King that would end his brother’s cursed existence once and for all and free the Lucii from their long wait... And free Somnus from Ardyn's advances. With his brother now pressing close enough that Somnus could feel his warm breath on his skin, the first King found himself hoping Noctis would hurry up, at least a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took far longer than I liked to finish. I still don’t think it turned out as well as I hoped, even with the help I got fixing it to make it a little more cohesive. I was trying for a more angsty route this time. Might try for something like my first fic again next. But not anytime soon unless I’m hit with some inspiration.


End file.
